


His Daughter

by levi_squad22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_squad22/pseuds/levi_squad22
Summary: years after Levi left the underground, he had no idea about her.she was almost like her dad, a clean freak, a thug, but what happens when shehas to follow her father footstep and join the survey corps?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My day started out normal, as the dimly lit street lights shone through my windows; as the sun didnt shine, not in the underground. Sitting up in my shitty bed, I groaned as I rubbed the tired off my face, looked around my small room, the one my mother used to share with me, but she passed when I was about 6 or 7, I dont remember much about her, other then her kind heart and bright smile, considering our circumstances her smile never faded, With one last sigh I swung my legs over the side of my bed, doing my daily routine and getting dressed in a dark green shirt, black skinny jeans, slipping on my black boots, then throwing on a grey cardigan. I brushed my hair shoulder length raven black hair and tied it into a pony tail, my bangs framing my face. My mother used to tell me "oh baby girl, you remind me so much of your father, you have the same black hair and sterling grey eyes" after her passing I had begun thinking the he was a deadbeat asshole who didnt give a rats ass about me. Everyone told me about him. Hell if they had the balls they would mock him. Some told me he died, but too me those where stories and he will always be a deadbeat asshole, no ifs and's or but's. 

Gathering my shit, I walked out my house too get my day started with, I walked too the normal meeting spot for my friends and I, well truly the only people I had too call family. Callie and Sarah. I diverted my eyes down too the ground listing too the hustle and bustle of the people I ended up crossing my arms across my chest, "hey, yo Luna!" I heard the bubbly voice of Sarah call out of me I lifted my head, my expression never changing "tch, about damn time brat" she had a bright smile on her face, her bright green eyes shimmered in the dimly lite streets, she just laughed and pulled me into a hug, I quickly pushed her away, rolling my eyes at her I left the spot I was leaning on, walking towards our hangout, some people used to say my father used to run his operations here but like hell I believe them.  
"told you she would end up like him. Worthless girl following in that bastereds footsteps"  
"poor brat" I overhead the men talking. Yes I didnt know my father but it didn't stop my blood from boiling. grabbing the knife that I always had attached to my hip, my cold grey eyes darted towards the men who where saying that, pulling the blade out I ran towards the men, grabbing one of them and slamming him into the wall behind him, holding my blade against his neck, "what do you assholes know about my father!" I screamed, they put their hands up, and shook their heads, one of them placed a hand on my shoulder, I didn't pa him no mind, I kept my concentration too the man who was trying not to piss himself. "Look kid he's a captian, above ground, fighting titans" I saw his smirk as he talked. I pulled my blade away, grabbing the man who was on the wall by his shirt color and throwing him down on the ground, anger boiled over as my foot slammed into his face, Sarah knew better then to try to stop me, before I could do anything else to severely injure the man, I felt arms around my waist pulling me away from him before I killed him, I had begun to struggle.  
"Luna knock it off" Callie said into my shoulder, I growled, wrestling myself free from her grasp, dusting myself I glared at the adult man on the floor crying, "tch" was all I could muster before walking away, no emotion shown on my face.

Callie, Sarah and I grabbed our outdated ODM gear, beginning our work did our normal thing; steal from those who had more then enough to give: we stole medications, food, clothing, money from the bars. Used to do this all on foot but it got easier when we found the ODM gear. We where in the middle of a heist when I heard Callie scream, I looked over and saw a man with blond hair "scatter!" I Commanded my girls, Callie managed to get away, and we all took off in opposite directions, I took the tunnels, using the gear attached to my hips too swiftly maneuver around the cramped space, leaping over garbage, and boxes. I made it too the other side when I felt a strong kick in my stomach, causing me too loose my thought and crumpling on the floor, "WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted, landing like a cat glaring at the short man with raven black hair, and eyes like mine,  
"Oi brat I would knock it off if I where you. It'll make it easier" he said coldly, in a swift movement I reached for my knife and lunged at him "I said stop!" he commanded grabbing my wrists and snapping the blade out of my hand. Using fast refluxes I dropped kicked him casuing him to land on his ass "im just as good with hand to hand" I growled at him, this seemed to piss the short man off, he lunged at me only to be stopped by a kid with messy brown hair and ocean green eyes, "Captian, she needs to be recuted , that was our order" he sounded serious,  
"LUNA!" I heard Callie scream, I began to panic and went to take off when the older man tackled me down to the ground; luckily I was on my back, putting my feet on him and kicked him off, "get off of me you fucking selfish prick" I screamed causing him too go flying, I got to my feet and took off, using the out dated Odm gear to take off towards my friends, I found them tied up and on their knees. Anger flooded me, I acted before thinking. Jumping off the building I was on, using the gear I kicked the Blond coconut looking kid in the face, using alot of gas I slashed the ties and grabbed my friends "where are we going?" Sarah asked,  
"just shut up?" I ordered trying to figure out where to hide.

What seemed like hours, I found a rooftop as far away so they couldn't find us. As careful as I could I sat my friends down and I landed a little ways away, taking cover behind a chimny, "I think we got away" I whispered in short pants, Callie scooted over to me and Sarah followed, I looked at them concern mixed with my anger and I hugged my friends "you guys okay?" I asked they both nodded their head "good, now one of them said we needed too be recuted, but they didn't say what for, they seem very informed, and willing to do anything to get us, The coconut seemed to make the plans, their was a older man, and a younger boy. That's three on three, we know how to fight, but so do they. So things could get messy if where caught" I stated,  
"Their outfits are weird, what's with the wings?" Sarah asked, it got me thinking,  
"We know their from above ground" Callie added,  
"Let's get back to the hideout, try not to be seen," I took off my odm gear and hid it behind the chimney, "put your hoods up, make sure we look like any other person down here" I said, my family gave a nod and did as I said, we shimmied down the house, and tried to blend in.

Taking allies, and the longest way possible making sure we weren't followed, Callie was behind us and I was at the front. No one followed, I kept my eyes down, when I ran into some one,  
"Sorry." He said, I recognized the voice, fear flooded my system, but I wouldn't let it show, I adverted my eyes up so I could get a good look at the guy, 'shit' the messy brown hair, and the brown jacket with wings on it, the fear became harder to ignore so I reached for Sarah who was behind me tapping her arm, it was our marker for her to pretend to be sick. She caught on quick and had begun coughing and gagging. As quickly as I could grabbed ahold of her and ran, Callie following behind us. When we finally made it to our HQ I threw off my hood as we walked inside the old house. I took off my boots and placed them by the door, I walked over to the table, taking a seat and begun working on the paperwork, Callie was in the bedroom that was there and Sarah on the couch, I sighed, pulling my hair out of the pony tail, letting it fall, and I let out a sigh of relief.

We sat in silence for a while as we worked, when I heard a knock, "must be Mr. goodwell" I sighed grabbing the medication from the counter, I walked to the door and opened it, when I felt a hand go around my shirt and yanking me towards the ground, feeling the pressure of a foot on my back, "stay down brat!" He yelled at me, tying my hands behind my back.  
"Levi be careful with her" I heard another voice,  
"Get off of me!" I squirmed under Levi's boot. My hair covered my face, I felt rage. But I also felt defeated "how did you know we where here?" I questioned  
I heard someone take a sharp inhail.  
"I used to live here," the pressure of the boot lifted and I was turned around, and placed on my knees, my arms bound behind my back. I looked straight at the boy with messy brown hair. He gave a small smile, moving the hair out of my face, I growled at him, "HOW THE FUCK IS IT STILL CLEAN!" I heard a male shout from inside, Callie was being dragged out by the blond coconut, and Sarah was dragged out by the man with black hair. "Witch one of you brats cleaned?" The raven spoke, placing Sarah on my right, on her knees,  
"What's it too you?" Glaring at the raven,  
"Because it looks like I left it 15 years ago" he had no emotion on face "Jeager take notes, that's how I want shit cleaned" he spoke to the brown haired man, 'so raven haired man is Levi, the brown haired man is a kid named Jeager' I thought  
Levi crouched infront of me, lifting my chin so I would look at him, "kid listen to me, with the crimes you and your friends have committed you have two options. One join the survey corps and be free, fighting titans; or spend half your life in jail."  
"Bite me old man!" I shouted at him, Levi stood up and kicked me in the face, trying as hard as I could I remained kneeling,  
I spit out the blood the pooled in my mouth out, and glared at the old man.  
"Do I have a choice or did you already choose?" I barked.

"Welcome to the survey corps then kids" he grinned at all of us "you all start training tomorrow!" He waved and walked away, before he was out of eye sight he stopped and took one last look at me. I narrowed my cold grey eyes at him. He shook his head, but I saw the look of confusion on his face as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

As day turned into night, my friends and I where thrown into the bedroom of our base, "sleep tight kids. Tomorrow the real fun begins" Levi smirked as he slammed the door shut, sitting up from the floor I bolted towards the door, slamming my fists on it "Open the fucking door you fucking pipsqueak!" I screamed I heard Yeager on the other side "Captain no!" "Yeager so help me god she won't make it through the night" he yelled through the door "It's not my fucking fault your temper is as short as you!" I yelled back. The next thing I knew the door was flung open and a very pissed off levi grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me into a wall, feeling the wind get knocked out of my lungs. "Listen here you fucking brat, if you don't shut it. I'll feed you to the Titans my fucking self!" He threatened "You think I'm scared of you. I've been through worse!" Our screaming match went on for most of the night and into the early hours of morning, it got too the point where Yeager removed Sarah and Callie from the room and locked the midget and me in. "Oi OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" We ended up screaming in unison. "No I want sleep, it's like 3 am!" A boy yelled through the door, I groaned and walked over too a wall, putting my back towards it and sliding down too the floor, "Finally giving up" Levi chuckled, "You wish, I just don't wanna fist fight you" I grinned.

The next morning, my friends and I where thrown into a wagon above ground, the sun shining brightly, I tilted my head slightly so it wasn't in my eyes, "sit down and shut it, we arrive at the training grounds in a few hours" Levi ordered, I glared at him, Callie, Sarah and I sat in the back, our hands currently tied behind our backs, trying to come up with a plan. I didn't want too be up here, I didn't want too meet my father, if he truly is a captain I need to stay as far away from him as possible. 'what branch could he be in? not that it matters anyway, I'm ordered to join the scouts' I groaned loudly at the thought. 

  
What seemed like an eternity, we came to a rough stop, causing my friends and I to jerk forward, I crashed into the front of the wagon, Callie crashed into Sarah, brining myself back to a sitting position. "out brats" the raven ordered, starring at me, "take a picture, it'll last longer" I shot at him, clearly it pissed him off as he gripped my hair and yanked me out the back of the wagon, "you're on thin fucking ice brat" growling at me, "fight me then captain shorty!" I yelled, continuing to piss him off, he balled up his fists and brought it back, he went to swing, I kept my face toward him, just as he was about to hit me, Jaeger stopped him 'this fucking kid' I thought, I was looking for a fight, well one that would be fun. I rolled my eyes and managed to stand up, I was about the same height as levi, but I am 15, so i still have time to grow. 

“kid what was your last name so we can get you signed up?" Jaeger asked, "Ackerman, Luna Ackerman " I whispered, I looked over at Levi, who had a questioning look on his face, you could see the wheels turning "how old are you Luna?" Jaeger asked again "15" I said blatantly, again my gaze never leaving the captains, "Yeager, I need to talk with you" the captain ordered, the brown haired kid handed me the paper work, so I could fill the rest out, he followed the captain. "Watch this kid during training and report to me what you find. Got it" I heard Levi order, "yes sir" Yeager said, he walked back over to me and I shoved the paper at the ocean eyed kid, "done" I grumbled he offered a small smile and walked with me towards the training, "where are Callie and Sarah?" I asked stopping in my tracks. Yeager turned towards me, "they're filling out the paper work, come on, lets get you in uniform" he smiled, I rolled my eyes at the teen.

Once there he untied my hands and I got into uniform, my shirt was now clean 'FINALLY" I thought, and My jacket didn't have the wing patch but instead it had two swords on it, "who's this Eren?" a bald looking man asked "ah Shadas, this is Luna Ackerman the recruit from the underground" he stated, I rolled my eyes "i've only had three other cadets from down there, is there some relation?" the bald man asked Eren, "not that i'm aware sir" Eren answered, I gazed down and looked at the dust on my shoes, "tch" I leaned down to clear the dust off my boots, "Cadet Ackerman what are you doing?" Shadas asked "cleaning my boot before I shove it up your ass" I smirked, I could see the wheels turning, "look, the only thing I know is my dad was from the underground, now he's a captain. I don't know his name, what branch he's in or even if he's still alive and honestly I don't give a shit!" I growled at them, their eyes widened and Shadas whispered something to Eren, then he took off, part of me didn't want him to leave, but I didn't dare show them that, they would probably use it against me.

Not long after that weird conversation, my family showed up, "Ackerman, Frey, and Rodregaz!" the bald man shouted, we looked at him, our first lesson was saluting, our fist over our heart and the proper stance, witch we caught on pretty fast, then we did hand in hand, witch we won, we did two years worth of training in a matter of days, our last training was ODM gear I slightly smiled, then it dropped, "now my understanding is you know how to use this. So I want you to vprove it." the commander shouted, Sarah, Callie and I got into the equipment, and the first chance I got, I went flying, using the tricks I learned from home, I felt a smile but I quickly dropped it when I turned and saw Eren "of course he would follow me" I groaned, "Ackerman slow down you're using too much gas!" Eren shouted, Rolling my eyes I landed in a tree and perched "I know what i'm doing Yeager !" I shouted at him, "look you might know what you're doing but once you get on the field and you use up your gas you will get eaten we have orders and one of them is to make it out alive," I held up my hand, to shut him up "let me guess, Captains orders" I mocked Eren took a sharp breath, "Alright fine if you want to be a smart ass then show me you can make it back to camp, using the same techniques as you just showed" I rolled my eyes "game on Ocean eyes" I smirked, "if I can, you leave me alone and let me do my own thing" I said offering my hand he grasped it and smirked back "Deal" and with that we took off, he zipped past me at first but using the ODM gear I was able to make it back to camp 3 minutes before him, I landed on the ground and relaxed by a tree. 

  
When Eren finally made it, he looked pleased, "let me see you're tank" he ordered, I stood up and did as the teen asked, knowing he would finally leave me alone after this, "they had training before didn't they?" I heard someone ask, I looked over my shoulder and saw, Levi standing next to a tall women, she had on very shitty looking glasses, her hair was brown and in a messy pony tail, Levi whispered something to her that I couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes, my attention back too Eren, "you still managed to have half a tank left, but how?" he questioned, I smirked at him again, "I know how preserve my shit, I'm from the underground, it doesn't mean I'm a moron!" I shouted at the teen, he handed me my tank and waved the captain over and the women with the crazy expression followed, "Luna, meet Hanji our squad leader, and our Captain, Levi." I cut Eren off " I know who the shorty is, he attacked me, someone locked us in a room; oh and he's a little bitch" I growled, my statement causing the Captain to ball up his fists he went to lunge at me when Hanji stopped him, "sweet girl may I talk to you?" she asked I tore my eyes away from Levi and gave her a slight nod “yes ma'am" I saluted, she placed a hand on my back, and we walked away from the group. 

“Luna, what do you know of your father?" Hanji asked I cringed "why does everyone want to know about my Sperm donor, no ma'am I know jack shit about my father, and quite frankly I don't want to know shit about him!" I shouted at the women, she had a grin on her face, Fucking great. "well kid you managed to get through your training, welcome to the survey corps" she smiled, "yay can't wait" I sarcastically smiled, giving her a thumbs up then walked away from the the squad leader, "shitty glasses" I muttered as I passed the captain, he stopped talking to Eren to look at me his expression changed into a questioning look, "stop fucking looking at me!" I shouted at him and strutted away, "fucking shorty" I muttered again, joining Callie and Sarah, "ACKERMAN ,FREY, RODREGAZ!" The captain yelled, "we ran over to him and saluted, he handed us our scouts jackets and pushed us into another wagon, the captain sitting next to me, Eren and Hanji next too Callie and Sarah. I looked at My friends and made a conversation with my eyes, I looked at Levi and Rolled my eyes, causing Callie to snicker, Sarah looked at him and gave me a questioning look, I looked back at her my expression was 'are you kidding no' "oi knock it off were almost there" Levi shouted, I rolled my eyes again. 'This midget pisses me off'

The ride was long and rough, I glanced at Hanji and Eren, "come on Eren, the experiments will be fun. Plus titan Eren is fascinating" Hanji said with a weird look on her face, "Hold up one minute, did you just say titan?" I questioned glasses, giving me a smirk she raised an eyebrow "Yes little one, you see Eren has a unique trait that makes him transform into a titan" "That's fucking impossible!" I shouted, Eren hid his face in his hands. "Oi, shut the fuck up!" Levi growled, I rolled my eyes at the shrimp of a man and kept my attention on shitty glasses, "Explain how he can transform?" I asked so she explained, I just listened to her, in utter amazement. When she finished I looked at Eren, "does it hurt?" I questioned, it caught the teen off guard, "Well only when I bite my hand, but I don't really feel anything." He answered. I jumped in response; leaning back in the wagon, I looked over and saw the blond coconut I kicked earlier "hey you" I sighed, causing the blond to jump, he didn't answer me, "What's his deal?" I questioned Eren, the only one I was comfortable talking too, the easy going teen looked at me with a questionable look. "He's the one you kicked in the face," I nodded, "what's his name?" I asked "Oh my god do you ever shut up?" Levi groaned. "Oh my god no," I mimicked him "Fucking shrimp" I muttered. The next thing I knew I had a hand around my collar, forcing me to look at the man. 

“MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT ONE MORE TIME!" He shouted "Or what you'll ground me, Shorty; there is not one god damn thing you could do!" I shouted back, I could see a ranging fire in his eyes, Looking down I saw his fists where balled again; so me being me, decided to piss him off more, patting his head "it's okay shrimp maybe Hanji over there has a way to make you grow, Oh better yet if you stopped being so pissy and angry you would sprout a few inches" I gave him the baby voice, smirking at the man his grip grew tighter around my collar. I laughed in his face his anger boiled and I loved it; maybe this won't be so bad after all. 

Finally the ride came to an end, we all hopped off the wagon, "Armin show Ackerman where she will be sleeping," captain Levi said to the blond coconut, then turn to Eren, "you tend the horses" Eren gave him a nod, Frey, Rodregaz follow me." We all did as we were told and went our separate ways. "So Armin is it?" I asked, the blond gave a slight nod, "where are we going?" "Captain Levi has put you in the room next to his, so he can keep a closer eye on you," Armin explained, I hummed in response, feeling kind of annoyed that the short as fuck man wanted to keep an eye on me, "why did you turn to crime?" Armin asked, the question catching me off guard. "Well, um." I took a deep breath, "with my mom dead, and my dad gone I had no one take take care of me, so In order to stay alive I stole food and medication, it got easier when I wandered around, finding the odm gear, I taught myself how to use it, then how to hold a knife, then things got fun." I continued to explain why I did the things I did, "then around the age of 13 I met Callie, and taught her how to use it, we ended up taking more, she dealt with our customers, Sarah then came into the picture a few months later , and she handled the money." The blond boy stopped and looked at me with a shocked expression, "You've been through a lot" I nodded at him, my expressionless eyes met his and he gave a soft smile, "Yeah but it's what we had too do, how did you guys even know about us?" I asked, "The MP said they had a problem, so Erwin sent us, then you kicked me in the face" I sighed, "Im sorry, I get protective over the only family I have left" I tried to sound sympathetic but it didn't come out that way. He showed me my room and I walked in the first thing I did was run my finger on the table checking for dust, only to find none, I hummed in satisfaction, 'nice short stack' I thought, Armin shut the door and left, I hung my jacket up and took my boots off placing them by the door. I crawled into the bed, witch was an upgrade from the bed of Straw I slept in before; drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My sleep was full of restlessness and dreamless sleep, I don't really sleep anyway, but knowing my luck if I made a single sound, Levi would come running, I wanted to talk to someone so I let out a groan, sitting up, getting out of the bed and walked over to the window, and as if on que, Levi barged in "what are you doing?" he questioned, 

"have you ever heard of knocking?" I shot back my gaze never leaving the window, I admired the stars, I heard stories, and they did this sight no justice. Levi huffed at my remark and walked in my room further, "look kid, it'll take time adjust to up here" I turned around and gave him a questioning look 

how would he know? What did he care if I would adjust? I'm practically a prisoner, 

"it's not that Sir" I answered him, turning my attention back to the night, "you see, I miss my mom. She had the wrong profession, and I guess I followed both my parents in that department. But she was kind, never let me think she didn't love me" I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at the man, "Luna what was you're mom's name?" he questioned 

"why do you care?" I asked back, his cold grey eyes had an emotion I couldn't name. I shook my head and wanted to walk away from the raven haired man but he had a grip on my shoulder, he still had this questioning look on his face, "Look captain her name was Lacy, not that you would know her" I wanted to cry, memories of my mother flashed, but I refused to look weak infront of him. 

We didn't say anthing for a while, "Sir?" I waved my hand infront of his face, causing him to come back to reality, " Captain Levi?" I asked again giving the concerened look too the man. Before he could say anything Hanji came running in slamming the door wide open again "LEVI" she screeched. 

"SHUT IT SHITTY GLASSES" we both yelled at the women, then looked at each other "what do you need Hanji?" he cleared his throat, she handed him a letter. 

"Luna you're with me, Wake the others and mount up!" he ordered, Hanji and I saluted him, he took off out of my room and I followed behind him, "sir whats going on?" I questioned 

"we need to wake Eren, then Eren, you and me are gonna find Erwin, the rest of the scouts will follow suite" he muttered, still not answering my question.

we stopped at a door and Levi pounded on it, I heard a thud from in side the room "fuck, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WAN-" Eren shut up when he opened the door and saw Levi standing there, 

"get dressed Yeager, we ride out in 10" Eren gave a nod and shut the door, Levi and I walked away "Captain will you answer my question, what is going on?" I actually began to panic, 

"I'll explain everything in a moment, you just," he paused "you gotta trust me" he finished, he wasn't angry, he was concerned, he stopped and turned to look at me, placing a hand on my shoulder "just when I do I need you to promise not to be reckless, and be cautious." I didn't argue, I gave him a slight nod and simply said 

"okay." with that we took off in a run toward the stables, he walked over to a black horse and pointed at the one next to it, mine was black, just like his, except mine had a white dimond on it face, "her name is star, Fitting right" Levi stated, handing me a saddle and reigns, I smiled at the animal, and started to get her ready, then Eren came running in, completly out of breath, he quickly got his mare ready, and we mounted up, and took off towards the wall "Captain whats going on?" Eren asked, but Levi didn't answer, "Luna do you know?" 

"he only told me not to do anything stupid, " I told Eren "is that bad?" but no one answer me, so I got mad, I kicked my mare and ran infront of the captain, forcing him to stop, "OK look im not gonna follow you to my death IF YOU DON'T FUCKING EXPLAIN!" I shouted at the men, Levi sighed and looked from Eren to myself "look there was a breach and we have to get there. The rest of our squad is already on their way, we need to get the information from Commander Erwin, Now can we go?" I moved out the way and Levi raced as fast as he could to wall Rose, Eren and I close behind him. 

We rode as fast as the horses could go, the tree's looked like blobs, I felt like I was flying. After we reached the wall we slowed our pace, Levi pointed toward a crowd of other scouts and ordered Eren and me to stay, we did as we where told, and Levi left to get the orders from the Commander, "what do you think will happen?" I asked Eren, Considering he was easier to talk too, his ocean green eyes met mine and he sighed, 

"most of them will most likely die, our orders is to stay alive, Levi hates loosing his squad, you and I are to stay close to him." I felt scared "look this is gonna be different then what you are used too, its gonna get brutal, and you'll feel cold, numb even watching your comrades die, just trust us okay" he explained, before I had a chance to reply to him, the captain returned, 

"Eren, you have to take care of her, I'm needed with Erwin, as of now you are in charge" he paused, glairing at the teen "do not make me regret this" Eren nodded as Levi continued " Eren tell the rest of them that they need to stay in the left wing, You and Luna stay as close to the middle as possible, we know that the beast titan is back, so he'll be after you." Levi looked over at me "Luna your job is to protect Eren, your ability matches mine and Mikasa, I need you to use what you know, witch I know is little too nothing, but make sure Eren is safe, he's our last hope and we need him" I gave a slight nod 

"you got it" that being said he rode off towards the front of the scouts, Eren and I where soon joined by the rest of the Levi squad, there was a girl with brown hair in a pony tail, a boy with a buzz cut, he was also short, and a guy with two toned hair and a horse face, Callie and Sarah where also there "where is Captain Levi?" horse face asked Eren 

"he left me in charge, orders are Luna and I are in the middle, the rest of you, join the others in the left wing,; intell says its the beast titan again. Also stay alive I don't want any of you fucks dying on me" Eren sounded like the Captain, and I must say I was impressed. 

"SCOUTS ON MY LEAVE!" I heard someone shout and everyone lurched forward, I looked at Eren and followed after him "yah!" I kicked my horse making her launch forward to catch up 

"Listen too me right now Luna, once we get past the wall, stay close, no crazy shit. I know you can do it, I know it's what youre used to. But for the sake of the mission, our allies; stay close to me, let me protect you, I can do that much" Eren shouted past the sounds of hooves hitting the ground. I gave a nod "you got it" 

"SCOUTS IN FORMATION!" The commander shouted again, everyone moved into formation, I followed the brown haired teen into the middle of the formation, Not even towards the middle of it, I saw my first titan, "EREN ON YOUR LEFT!" I shouted, he yanked the reigns causing the horse to run towards the titan "what no EREN" I screamed chasing after him, before I could catch up I felt a hand go around my waist, Panic set in, I felt cold, I was lifted towards the face of the titan, "MOOOM!" I screamed knowing my mother wouldn't come, I knew I needed my dad, 'shit!' I closed my eyes, when finally something shifted, I reached for my blades and sliced through the titans hands, using the ODM gear, I used it to grip the back of the titan and sliced the nape, blood splattered all over me and the giant fell. I whistled for my horse and she came running back, I landed on the floor gracefully and climbed back on the horse, grasping my sides Eren came running up next to me "you okay?" he asked we took off again, 

"I'm fine brat" I sounded cold, " can I tell you something?" I asked he looked at me and nodded

"sure what is it?" I went quite for a moment, 

" I wanna know my dad. he might not want too meet me, but I almost died without knowing him. And I swear you tell anyone I'll have your ass" I said to him, Eren gave a small smile as we rode, I heard a whistle and saw Captain Levi 

"you brats okay?" he asked riding next to us something about him seems familiar, something my mom told me,

* FLASHBACK TO 6 YEAR OLD LUNA* 

"my sweet darling Luna" my mother sadly smiled, " I need you too know something, You're father is a hardass, and can look heartless, but I know he has one, if you get the chance, find him. His last name is the same as yours; honey he's last name is Ackerman" she grabbed my cheek and smiled weakly "I love you my sweet girl" then she went limp 

"mom" I shook her, but I got no response "Mother?" I shook her again a little harder "Mommy come back please I don't wanna be alone!" I cried into the hovel that was my home. 

*back to present* 

I glanced at Eren, Levi left "Eren?" he hummed in response "do you know an Ackerman?" I questioned, causing him too loose focus, he didn't notice the Titan coming on his right using the ODM gear again, I launched myself at the titan and sliced it nape once again blood splattered and the thing fell, I landed on my horse and continued to race toward our destination 

"what did you just ask?" Eren asked his expression unreadable, 

"do you know an Ackerman? I thought of the night my mom died and she told me his last name, I forgot about it because it was useless information" I explained, Eren chocked, 

"Luna I'll be right back" he shouted as he rode away 

"WAIT youre supposed to be with me!" I shouted but he was "GOD DAMNIT EREN!l I screamed as I continued to ride, every titan that came at me I waisted, I wanted to stop, I want to go home, I want " I want my dad" I said out loud, feeling a tear fall from my eye. I let go and went reckless, cutting down the titans like trees, "LUNA STOP THAT!" I heard someone shout 

I ignored them, swept down and mounted my horse, and continued to ride, hearing people shout at me, telling me to stop! "ACKERMAN you fucking brat!" I knew who it was, but I kept my eyes darted forward, I gripped the reigns trying to get Star to run faster. Rain started to fall down causing a mist to settle around us, "ACKERMAN FALL BACK!" The captain shouted at me, but I disobeyed orders and kept ridding, "I'm not loosing another one like that!" He shouted again. 

I didn't hear the shouting, The rain caused my hair to fall out of the pony tail, so I didn't see the Titans swarming around me, I don't know what was going on with me, I was lost in myself, I felt numb. I yanked back on the reigns when I felt yet another hand wrap around my waist, blocking my way to the weapons in my hip. Anger mixed with panic set it, " let go" I shouted, knowing the thing wouldn't understand. It started to bring me towards its mouth, "EREN! CAPTAIN! ANYONE!" I screamed my reality finally setting in, fight or flight set in, choosing the worthless option I chose to fight, I brought my foot back and kicked the ugly thing in the face. But that didn't stop it, but moments before I was out in its mouth, I heard the sipping of the ODM gear, I opened my eyes again to see an angry spinning ball, as the titan fell it took me with it, I crashed on the ground with a bang causing me to groan, "NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO FALL BACK!" The man shouted, grabbing my hair and yanking me to him. "YOU FUCKING FALL BACK!" I looked at a very angry Levi. Giving my captain a nod, he helped me get to my feet and I whistled for Star, in no time she came running up, "I do have to say kid." Captain Levi started " you did pretty good. Right now due to weather, we have to fall back" he commanded getting on his horse, I got on mine and we took off towards the wall. 

We arrived behind Eren and a girl with raven black hair, "Luna, meet Mikasa" Eren said, the girl with the short black hair extended her hand towards me, I grasped it and shook her hand, "where are Sarah and Callie? They where in your group" I questioned her, but I only got a salam look, "again I'll ask, Where are Sarah and Callie!?" I growled this time. Only to get the same look.


	4. Chapter 4

My anger rose, Captain Levi must have sensed it and grabbed on to me, balling up my fists, I went to swing at the captain, "let me go short shit" I yelled at him, his grip only tightened,

"Yeager , tend to her horse, I'll take her back" he ordered, Eren gave a salute and grabbed stars reigns, Levi then tossed me on his horse and mounted the animal himself, I was angry. 

The ride was quite and full of tension, I was struggling under the captains grasp, "let me go I have to find them!" I screamed, Levi pulled tightly on the reigns causing the horse to stop, he pushed me off the horse, I landed with a thud, 

"What are you gonna do that hundreds of comrades haven't already, I get you're angry. I was too when I lost my family!" He shouted at me. He got down from the horse, crouched down to me and placing a hand in my shoulder, " kid listen to me, just for once, as of right now they are missing. Commander Erwin is out looking for them with Armin and Hanji" his gaze wasn't mad. It was a mix of anger and regret, "I put you through this, thinking they could handle it, I made the same mistake twice" I gazed at him with a questioning look 

" Captain what are you talking about?" Levi stiffened 

"What do you know of the underground thug history?" He questioned; confused I answered 

"There where a group of people, an Ackerman, a gal named Isabel, and a guy named Furlan, they where the best thugs of the underground, led by the Ackerman, they where ruthless, the leader was cold hearted, Isabel was a child," I started telling him everything I knew; people always talked about them, "anyway, the crime went down when they where captured by the MP and Survey Corps." I finished, causing Levi to smirk, 

“kid Isabel and Furlan where my friends" 

"What happened to the Ackerman?" I asked, my heart sank, not really wanting to know he died, I needed to find my dad to shove it in his face that I didn't need him. Levi glances at me again, only too look away, " he became a captain on the Survey corps" I shook it off, he could have a different squad. Things weren't right with this man "Captain, why do you care what happens to me?" I asked him, his eyes never left mine, 

"I have a suspicion, but I can't confirm anything till I know everything" he paused, I felt a weird kinda tension, "just trust me" I gave him a nod and he helped me up off the ground, I quickley dusted myself off, I looked up at the captain, and he smacked me upside the head, "Next time you do something reckless, You're cleaning the whole base. top to bottom, by yourself. got it" a smiled a bit towards him, 

"yes sir" I saluted.

We walked back to his horse and he helped me up, he sat behind me and took the reigns, lightly kicking the animal, the horse trotted all the way back to the base. Nothing more was said between the captain and me, but I was still worried about my friends 'please be okay' I thought to myself, I felt fear more then anything. 

Once we arrived back to camp, Levi helped me down from the animal, as he walked the horse towards the stable, I walked inside and was met by a girl shoving food in her face "hello?" I questioned her, causing the poor girl to jump, 

"I wasn't steeling food!" she shouted, taking one look at me, "Oh you're the new girl, Im Sasha!" she said with so much excitement, I almost punched her so she would calm down, but I held back

"um what are you doing Levi will be pissed with you" I stared at her, before she had time to reply, Captain Levi walked in, standing next to me, she glared at Sasha, "Put it back and leave, Im not dealing with this again" he ordered, she stiffened again; putting the food back she turned and went to leave "ALL OF IT BRAUS!" he shouted, she reached into her bag and put the rest of it back, I looked up at the Captain 

"Sir?" I questioned, no emotion shown in my voice

"Don't worry, its a nightly thing, and I can't think of a punishment for her" he said pinching the bridge of his noise, I hummed

"what have you made her do?" I asked 

he let out a groan, "might as well sit down, it's gonna be a story" he gestured for me to down. I took a seat at the table, Levi sitting across from me, telling me everything, from running to extra patrol jobs, to cleaning, to looking after Eren, he continued talking when an idea popped into my head, 

"sir why not make her be a book/ Paper holder in your office, I know it's clean now, but when you get busy making plans" I suggested, he thought about it and tussled my hair, I rolled my eyes as I hated my hair being played with, my mother was the last person who did it. 

"great idea kid, Sometimes im in the study for hours and she would have to stand there" 

We sat in silence for a bit, till we heard the galloping of hooves and a very angry Eren, "kid go to your room" Levi ordered, I did as I was told and went up to my room. "please just let them be safe" I said as I entered my room. I closed the door, and as soon as it clicked, I heard screaming "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" Captain Levi shouted, I sank against the door, my hand held over my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. 

Hours later, there was a soft knock on my door "Luna? may I come in" Hanji said softly, my back was still on the door, I stood up and opened the door, letting shitty glasses in 

"what is it?" I asked, my voice cold she pulled me to the bed and sat me down, I quickly removed myself from her hands 

"Sweet girl, I have something hard to report" she took a sharp in hail she had a very concerned look on her face her eyes met mine and she placed a hand on my shoulder "Luna, your friends have been lost," was all she could say before I lifted my hand to make her shut up

"get out" I whispered 

"Luna I assure you we are trying.." she started to say 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT SHITTY GLASSES!" I cursed at her, anger and hatred filled my voice, the air around us went cold and she hurried out of my room, I slammed the door shut, looking at my small room, I started flinging shit across the room, I screamed out in anger, Rage even. I lost it, not one ounce of me cared anymore. I opened my door and ran past everyone, heading towards the stable to retrieve my horse.

Running past concerned comrades, I didn't bother stopping "hey are you okay?" someone asked me, I balled my fists up and smashed it on his face, then continued on my way. once to the stables I saw Star, grabbing her saddle and reigns, I got her ready. 

Slowly hopping on the animal, I kicked her as hard as I dared and she jolted forward, "KID STOP!" I heard the husky voice of the captain, but I didn't bother stopping. I rode as fast as I could, away from the people, away from everything I felt numb as I rode, the breeze the horse was creating mixed with the nightly air, my mind caught up to me, I wasn't paying attention, when I felt tears leak from my eyes, hitting my hand that I had tightly on the reigns, Stars black main flowing in the wind, I looked back and saw we where extremely far away from the base, I lightly pulled back on the reigns, letting the animal breath, I cried, harder then I have cried since my mom died. 

I pulled Star into a very wooded area,hopping off her, tying her too a tree, I rested my back against it, sliding down the rough bark till my ass met the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest, I sobbed, 'this is just a dream' I thought. "This can't be real" I said , hiccuping as I sobbed, I hardly ever cried, but they where my family. 

Hours seemed to pass and I just gazed up at the stars, looking at the patterns, I was pulled from my concentration when I heard hooves coming towards me, "there you are" he sounded relieved, I didn't bother looking at him, I didn't need to be judged. I was only pulled from my thoughts when I was pulled into a hug, I began freaking out, I went to ball up my fists, when I saw Hanji with a shocked expression on her face, I looked over and saw Levi hugging me, I began to panic "am I being punished? cause this is weird" I said with a slight hiccup, Levi pulled away and looked very sternly at me "DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" He screamed at me, I gave him a confusing look. 

"why do you care?" I asked,

"because kid, you're apart of my squad, I might not look like it but I do care. I'm a hard ass so people wont go off into battle and die  on us." he explained, I had a feeling that there was something more he wanted to say but didn't know how to word it. I looked at Hanji, she gave me a soft smile, "we might not be where you're from, but we are a family here, Eren; lost his parents to a Titan, Armin lost his whole family, And Mikasa witnessed her whole family get slaughtered in front of her. Levi Lost his mom at four and was raised by an asshole uncle" Hanji started but stopped when Levi growled at her, 

"you see kid we do care about you guys, we try to keep you busy so you don't loose focus." Levi spoke, 

I sighed and looked at the adults in front of me "i'm sorry for running, and getting too mad" 

"its okay kid" Levi spoke his hand still on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't speak anymore to the man in front of me, I stared at the ground I heard foot steps walking towards me, a hand was placed on my shoulder, I glanced up and saw the untamed brown hair of Eren "Luna I know your hurting but let's get you back" I nodded at him, shrugging off his and Levi's hands, walking towards my horse, before I mounted her, I turned at looked at my squad, the people who claimed to be my family; even if they kidnapped me and forced me here against my will.   
"it be better if you didn't care" I sighed as I sat on the animal, lightly kicking her we took off, leaving the rest of them " I don't need them, I want my mom, my friends" I felt tears leave my eyes again   
“I wanna go home"

The ride was silent, only the crickets and wind was heard behind me was Levi, Eren and Hanji. I slowed my pace when I got back to camp making Star walk into the stable, I un tacked the animal and put her stuff away, then put her in her stall, I sighed as I patted her soft noise. I said my goodbye to the animal, walking away, keeping my head up, my expression harsh and deadly, I walked up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me, resting my back against it, letting my weight get the better of me as I slid down the door, bringing my knees to my chest, letting my head rest on them, then I let go. I covered my mouth trying to keep myself from sobbing loudly, memories flooded back, the first time I met them. How I tried to push them away, because I didn't need them. Callie's cheerful expression when we helped people who couldn't afford the help. How Sarah was the first one to get on clients asses about payment before I did, how Sarah was so anxious to start the ODM training. Wrenching sobs escaped me, I began screaming; my body convulsed. I didn't want to be here, I want to go home "I want my mom!" I screamed before a soft knock came, "go away" I spat harshly, hoping, praying, it would scare the person on the otherside of the door, but they knocked again; wiping my face with the back of my hand. I stood up and yanked the door open only to find Eren, holding some bread and a water bottle. "What could you possibly want" I shouted at him, he walked in my room setting the food and water on my bed side table, he turned and faced me walking closer, before I could react or fight back, he embraced me in a hug, I tensed up, only to return the hug, letting out my wrenching sobs again, I collapsed again, but he fell with me, never letting me out of the hug "it's going to be okay" he shushed. Burying my face in his neck and just sobbed, "I want to go home Eren" I cried "I- I cant do this, not with out them!"   
he pulled me away from his shoulder and forced me to look at him   
"now you listen to me" he sternly said my gray met his ocean eyes, "you can and will do this, your skill matches the Captains, Your brave and strong, this is just a small thing we all go through." he paused thinking of what to say next, he took in a deep in hail, "I joined the scouts to avenge my mom, all the people we lost, you had no choice. But thanks to Hanji, Mikasa, Armin. Hell even captain Levi. I have a family, people who care about me. What I want you to know is we do care about you, we want you here, Captain Levi has never shown this much interest in a new recruit. just hang in there" he calmly said, I gave him a slight nod when another knock was heard on the hard wood of the door, causing me to jump.   
"Eren I need a moment with her" I already knew the husky voice belonged to Levi, Eren went to stand up and leave leaving me on the floor,my eyes diverted towards the ground. Levi shut the door and walked over to me. He didn't say anything.   
"Captain im-" I started when he knelt beside me and embraced me, " I know what it's like to loose your friends, I know I already told you how I lost the only ones that I cared for," he whispered in my ear. I sat there, my body stiff. "you are in no way alone in this" he said blatantly, standing up and walking to the door, "we do want you here" with that he walked out my room letting the door close behind him.

I sat on the floor for a while, i refused to move, refusing to eat, I just hated myself. It was my fault they died, "If i didn't leave them they'd be fine" I said softly, I finally stood up grabbing the water bottle and chucking it against the wall. Letting the glass shatter, I screamed in anger, I continued to trash my room, not caring who heard. I needed to let the anger out. During my rage I didn't hear the door slam open, I felt hands on my shoulder, turning me around and embracing me in a hug, I tried to fight back; I needed to fight back. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, unable to use my hands. I couldn't hurt the poor bastered as they just held me, they placed one hand on the back of my head, holding me closer, my rage was replaced with depression, and sadness, I couldn't get the words out, I felt water in my eyes , I tried to hold it back but the wall broke "I-I tried so hard! " I cried into the persons arms. 

They stayed silent for a while, my sobbing didn't subdue either, with the hand they had on my head they just ran their figures through my hair, giving little shushes here and there, "it'll be okay" he finally said in a hushed voice, I pulled away "E-Eren?" I sobbed   
"I heard the chaos and ran up here before the captain did. he sucks at giving calming advice." he smiled, finally releasing me from his grasp, "Luna, this will one day be a memory, a bad one, when you tried so hard," he started "I know this because I was 10 when I lost my mom, I was stuck on revenge, hell I still am. Believe me when I tell you that this will fade, the hurt will still be there, but make sure to keep the memory alive of the fun times, and when you need a good motivator." I nodded whipping my noise with the back of my hand. "Come on, lets get you some dinner, we have a second mission tomorrow morning, and you need your strength" he said standing up, offering me his hand, I took it and he helped me up, we made our way towards the mess hall. 

When we got there people stopped what they where doing and looked at us, I kept my head held high, while Eren escorted me to a table with Armin, Mikasa, Horse face, Sasha and a kid with a buzz cut. Eren sat me down next to Armin, then taking a seat next to me, sliding over a bowl of soup and a few slices of bread, and a glass of water "everything okay?" Armin asked as I played with the soup, I didn't answer the coconut, I kept my head down, picking at bits of the bread, "So does Eren like the Levi look a like?" Horse face asked, causing Eren to get mad "SHUT UP HORSE FACE!" he yelled 'this must be a routine for them' I thought as they continued to fight it out, soon enough Eren jumped over the table to attack horse face, but I stood up, grabbed the back of Erens shirt and threw him too the ground, I glared up at horse face and pointed "He was just being a fucking friend, since I lost both of mine today, he was trying to care, your just being a snobby horse faced jackass who has no right to be a scout if all your gonna fucking do is torment your fucking comrades. you are in NO WAY better then anyone here!" I screamed at him, Throwing my hot soup in his face, I heard people whispering about what they just saw "AND YOU!" I shouted pointing at Eren, he stood up to look at me, "thank you" I blaintly said, He gave me a small smile and nodded, I sat back down and ate my bread,   
"fuck dude" The shaven bowling ball said, I rolled my eyes. 

Dinner went on, and I sat looking at my water, I didn't say anything more, but I heard more shouting "SASHA I SAID GET OUT OF THE RATIONS!" I looked over and saw two people trying to wrestle Sasha away from the food, she was growling like a wild animal. I stood up and walked away from the mess hall, only to run into "Captain" I said with a surprised tone he glanced down at me   
"Ackerman, whats going on in there?" he questioned, so I told him about Eren and Horse face "of course" he rolled his eyes   
"oh and Sasha is getting into the rations again" I added, the Captains eyes widened as he took off running "BRAUS!" he shouted as he made his way to the mess hall, I followed behind him just to watch, the other two cadets stepped away as Levi grabbed Sasha, forcing the food out of her hands and made her put it back, "My office!" he demanded, she cowered as she made her way there, passing me she kept her head down, Levi glanced at me and nodded, I nodded back and went back to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed "I feel like I failed you, I'm sorry I should have tried harder to be there, None of this would have happened" I sigh as I stood up, picking up my room, putting things back on the shelves and cleaning up the glass, I threw it in the garbage, I sighed looking at the small room, I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me too jump, I took a swing at the intruder up he stopped my attack, "you did good kid" I heard him say,   
"thanks" I shrugged, refusing to look at him, "listen, I want to congratulate you, not many people are brave enough to go against Jean and Eren" I hummed in response "those two have been at eachothers throat since training, so i'm glad to have an extra set of hands to help with them" I don't get why but that's any of my business.

I turned around to face the Captain, "um Sir if I may be blunt" I started he nodded his head "why do you care about what happened's to me? you don't know me, im just a rat you found" I bluntly said, his expression never changed "I want the truth, not this because ""I care about my squad"" Bullshit, you take more intrest in me then most of them" I continued,   
"I don't have that answer right now" he responded. I rolled my eyes   
"then with all do respect sir, I would like to be alone, like Eren said we have a mission tomorrow" he gave a slight nod and left, closing the door behind him.   
I crawled into bed and let the dark nothing consume me.


End file.
